harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyla Ann Amherst
Lyla Ann Amherst (birth last name Abbott, but calls herself an Amherst) is a character which originated on a story called Marshall City, but is now on the series, Harpers Falls. She is played by actress Calista Flockhart, best known for her role of attorney Ally McBeal on the Fox series of the same name; her role of Kitty Walker McCallister on the series Brothers and Sisters; and her role of media mogul Cat Grant on the series, Supergirl. Lawyer whose family is a tangle! The lovely Lyla Ann is the former sister in-law and best friend of Linda Amherst (Linda was married to Lyla Ann's late half-brother, Shawn). She and Shawn grew up with their single mother, June, who raised them both ever since their father, Joe had left them years ago. June had been close to the McAllister family, and she was the one who helped form a friendship between the two families. She and Linda had grown up together and had always gotten along and so was pleased when her brother and her best friend got married. Even though they had long since been friends, Lyla Ann and Linda had been separated since they lived so far from one another for a long time. It was devastating for Lyla Ann when she had heard that Shawn had been killed in a car accident, which had been compunded for Linda, when she lost her father a few months before due to a heart attack. After a respectful time of mourning, Lyla Ann helped Linda move to Boston, where she took a job as a nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital. After Linda moved, Lyla Ann herself decided to go to college. She went to Yale and began to take law classes and after six years, she took the bar and was an attorney. Finally realizing that a law practice in her hometown of Marshall City, Connecticut was not going to pan out, she found an opening for a lawyer in Boston, where her best friend, Linda and her mother, Sharlene lived. She and Linda had a noisy reunion and are thrilled to be around one another again. However, Lyla Ann has her own share of issues that she has to deal with. While she was having a physical, she found out that Joe Amherst might not be her birth father. With both Shawn and June dead, and Joe nowhere to be seen or even found, Lyla Ann had no idea of where to begin. With Linda's help and the help of the Chief of Staff, Abby Stevenson, they helped her get a DNA test. It was proven to a shocked Lyla Ann that Joe was indeed NOT her father. It was revealed that June Wilkins had been tricked by the scheming Allison Wentzel into sleeping with her (Allison's) paramour, Matthew Abbott. So, in a sense, although she was always an Amherst, her birth is as an Abbott. She was also revealed to be the half-sister of Catherine Watkins Haller who had been long dead. In fact, Lyla Ann made her debut when Jacqueline found out all about the adoption chicanery that Allison had contrived. Upon discovering what had happened, a furious Lyla Ann had found an ally in her newly discovered niece, Jacqueline Haller, who had been a victim herself of her evil grandmother. She also bonded with her new cousin, Camilla Abbott and her aunt, Marge Atherton. Lyla Ann and Jacqueline bonded immediately, and they are allies in bringing Allison down for good! Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Fictional attorneys Category:Abbott family